


Smornby is Undying

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Torture, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross was a sort of normal young adult. He had got good education, and met some great friends. However, one of his friends, Trott, was turned into a vampire one night. Neither knew how. But when he turned, Ross was completely cool about it. Adjusting to Trott's nature of staying up all night and sleeping almost all day was hard, but he managed it. Oh, and when they met Alex Smith? Trott couldn't hide the secret for long. </p><p>~Some stories never end with a good message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this chapter. There will be more coming soon. Hopefully as long/longer than this one! Enjoy :)

Smith was sitting on a bench at the park waiting for Ross and Trott. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Ross had actually offered Smith to hang out at the park today. Smith got out a Kinder chocolate. He had bought it for Ross as a small present. "I do not have a crush on Ross. I do not have a crush on Ross." Smith was whispering to himself. "Hi there." Ross said, tapping his shoulder. Smith jumped, and stood up immediately. "Don't fucking scare me like that." Smith said, laughing nervously. "No worries." Ross said, sitting down. "Where's Trott?" Smith said, joining Ross on the bench. "Oh, he's really tired." Ross said. "Right..." Smith said, skeptical. "Fear not, Trott is here!" Trott declared from behind them. They turned around. He had an umbrella. "Why the fuck do you have an umbrella? It's not raining." Smith asked. "Cause the fucking sun. Too hot." Trott moaned, walking over to them. "How are you, anyways?" Smith asked, smiling. "Eh, not half bad." Trott said, sitting down with them, still with his umbrella up. "You look like you're doing a modelling career right now." Ross joked. Trott immediately stood up. "So, my shoes are from Primark. So is everything else including the umbrella! I went for the Primark look even though my name is Chris not Mark. Sponsered by Primark!" Trott put a thumbs up, and the creepy ass smile he does. "That's scary, don't." Ross laughed. "Chris Trott. You will never fail to amuse me." Smith laughed. Trott made a face at Ross. Ross made one back. "Is this Tross facial talk or something?" Smith asked. "No, Trott's just asking me something. We'll, uh, be right back." Ross said. "Wait." Smith said, handing Ross a Kinder chocolate bar. Ross smiled. "Thanks, mate." he said, taking it and running off with Trott into a rarely visited part of the forest. "Trott, you need to get some other nutrition other than me." Ross said, sighing. "Look, it's you or some random person. And I don't want to hurt random people OR you. But, I trust you more." Trott frowned. Ross nodded, and braced himself for the bite on the arm. Trott bit him, and started sucking blood. Ross squealed a little. Trott always bit the same spot, so people wouldn't get suspicious when he wore short sleeved shirts. When Trott had finished, he wiped the excess off his teeth and lips. Ross pulled out a tissue, and wiped his bite mark. "One day you're gonna accidentially turn me, I can feel it." Ross laughed. "Nah, I'm careful. Unless you want to be turned, I'm not turning you." Trott said, starting to walk back to Smith. Ross nodded, and walked after him. "What took you guys so long?" Smith asked, as he saw them approaching again. "Oh, it was a long talk about stuff." Trott said, laughing slightly. Ross nodded, smiling. They sat down with Smith again. "Trott, buddy. I never see you anymore." Smith said, frowning. Ross looked to Trott. Trott looked back to Ross. "Uh... Well." Trott stuttered. "He's not really in the best frame of mind." Ross continued. "Oh, well. How come?" Smith asked, clearly concerned. "It's nothing I can really talk to anyone about. I haven't even told Ross." Trott sighed. Ross looked at Trott again. "Well... How about I cheer you up?" Smith said, grabbing Trott's umbrella. "Wait-" Trott started, before he started to scream in pain from the sunlight hitting his skin. "Smith, give him back his umbrella. Please." Ross said. Smith did so. "What the fuck was that?" Smith asked. "Look, uh. It's been great catching up with you. But, um. I'm going to go home." Trott said, immediately running off. Smith bit his lip and then put his head in his hands. Ross went to cuddle Smith, but he pushed him away. "What the fuck was that?" Smith sobbed. "He was in pain. From me taking his umbrella. Why?" he continued, and was now bursting into tears. Ross bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse. "Trott came down with something. It's sort of serious but it's not life threating. It causes him to have an allergic reaction to sunlight sometimes." Ross lied, trying his best to stay calm. Smith looked up. "Really? That's terrible." Smith sobbed. "Look, I'm just glad Trott came today. He doesn't like to go outside much. He got himself into a terrible sleeping pattern, too." Ross sighed. "Listen, Ross." Smith started, but then hesitated. "Nevermind..." he continued. "No, what is it? You can tell me anything." Ross reassured. "I think it's not much of a surprise by now, but. I think I love you." Smith stated. "Um, yeah not much of a surprise. Who wouldn't love me, right?" Ross joked, scratching the back of his head. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. You never take stuff like this seriously, do you?" Smith started to shout. "Whoa, whoa. Who said I wasn't being serious?" Ross reassured, patting Smith's back. Smith snuggled into Ross' side. "I love you." Smith whispered. "I love you too." Ross whispered back. Meanwhile, back at home... Trott went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror. "It sucks that's a thing if you're a vampire." he muttered. The night Trott turned fully, Ross was with him the entire time... He even covered all the windows for him so the sun wouldn't burn him. He was a great friend... Nobody but him knew he turned... Trott was getting thirsty again, Ross' blood was hardly ever enough. He couldn't go on a rampage or anything... He just had to wait for Ross to get home and have a quick snack. But, that wouldn't be for a while.

Smith pulled Ross into a kiss. It quickly got heavy, as their tongues met and wrapped around one another. Ross' phone vibrated, but he ignored it. He was enjoying this far too much to care about anything else. Smith didn't seem to care that they were out in public, either. Who would really give a shit if they saw two guys making out. It was generally accepted right? Wrong. They got a lot of shouts from random strangers, but that didn't stop them. Even some co workers walked past and cheered them on! Ross pulled away first and stared into Smith's eyes, which were full of lust. "Woooo!" Kim screamed from another bench. "Get some!" Hannah screamed. Smith flipped them both the bird, and picked Ross up. He started to run around, while still holding Ross. Ross' phone vibrated again. "Smith, Smith. Put me down, I need to check this now." Ross laughed. Smith did so, and Ross pulled out his phone. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath. "I have to go. Something happened to Trott. Um." Ross stuttered a little. "Can I come with you?" Smith asked. "One second, uh. I think you'd best not..." Ross gulped. "Okay... Speak later." Smith smiled, understanding of the whole thing. He walked off. Ross ran to get his car to get home as soon as possible. When he got there, he opened the front door to see Trott lazing on the sofa. "Trott?" Ross said, quietly. Trott woke up. "Ross. A quick six second snack isn't enough." Trott gulped. "I read your texts..." Ross looked down to the floor. "Are you completely okay with this?" Trott asked, slowly standing up. "Well, I just made out with Smith. If he finds out I'm turned, then I think chances of us being together are screwed." Ross sighed. "But whatever is best for you." He smiled. "No, I can't if it's going to distrupt your relationships." Trott crossed his arms. "Trott. If you convert me you won't have to drink for at least a few days." Ross said. "Just do it." he continued. "If you're sure..." Trott said, walking over to Ross. "This will hurt." he continued, before biting Ross' neck viciously. He sucked all the blood from his body, and slowly replaced it with his own. Ross was good at not screaming or shouting, and so he made no noise as this was being done. Trott had finished, and he slowly laid Ross on the sofa. "T-Trott..." Ross stuttered. Trott shushed him. "Sleep, Ross. Sleep is the best thing you can do... It took me about 24 hours to convert fully. So try to avoid Smith or anyone else in person." Trott's voice was drowned out, as Ross fell asleep. Trott felt bad for making him do that. But he was okay with it, right? He couldn't stop thinking about it. He waited for two straight hours for him to wake up. To no avail... He heard a knock at the door. He got up, and went to answer it. "Oh, hi Smith." Trott gulped, remembering he forgot to clean his teeth of blood. So, he avoided smiling with his teeth. "Hi, uh. Is Ross in?" Smith stuttered. "He's napping." Trott said. "Oh, should I come back later?" Smith asked. "No, no. Come in. Just wait in the kitchen for a second while I sort something out." Trott smiled, without showing his teeth. He led Smith into the kitchen, then went out into the front room. He picked up Ross, who was really heavy for Trott, and carried him to his room. Ross was completely out of it, so Trott opened his mouth and studied his teeth. They were sharpening. He left Ross alone, and went into the bathroom. He cleaned his teeth of the small amount of blood they had on them, and went back out to Smith. "I've never been here before." Smith gulped. "What's with all the windows being blocked up?" Trott remembered what Ross had told him to say whenever Smith mentioned that. "Oh, didn't Ross tell you? That thing I came down with." Trott said, laughing nervously. Smith realised. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about the whole umbrella thing, by the way." he smiled. Trott smiled back, and accidentally bared his teeth for a split second. "Hold on." Smith said, after Trott covered his teeth again. "I could've sworn I just saw you had sharper teeth." Trott gulped. "What do you mean?" he laughed nervously. "Nevermind." Smith laughed with him. "I'm just seeing things. It's all a bit crazy lately. Meeting you guys and then the others." he sighed. "Yeah, uh. Crazy." Trott replied. Smith walked out into the hallway leading to the front room, and saw a mirror. "Nice mirror, Trotty." he said. Trott realised and just hid behind him. "Oh, yeah. Ross and I bought it one day." he laughed nervously. "Why are you behind me?" Smith asked. "No reason, let's just, uh, keep going." Trott said, nudging for Smith to move. He stayed behind Smith as long as the mirror was reflecting Smith. They got into the front room, and Smith immediately went to sit down on the sofa. He noticed a splatter or something on it. "Trotty, you spilt ketchup?" he asked. "Oh, shit. I'll get a paper towel." Trott said, rushing off. Smith looked at it closer. "Doesn't smell like ketchup..." he muttered. He, disgustingly, scooped some up with his finger. He tasted it, and automatically spit it out. Trott came back in with a paper towel. "Trott, that's not fucking ketchup. That's blood." Smith shouted. "Really? I've been sitting there a lot, uh." Trott was getting terrible at covering stuff like this up. He knew it was Ross' blood, but of course he couldn't say anything. "Trott, I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Smith gulped. "You suddenly don't like sunlight, I hallucinate you having sharper teeth, you hide behind me going past a mirror and I find blood on your sofa." Trott shrugged. "Coincidence?" Smith smiled. "Yeah, probably. Vampires aren't real." Smith sat down on the other side of the sofa, where the blood wasn't. Trott cleaned up the blood, and put the paper towels in the bin. Smith switched on the TV, and it was on the Supernatural channel. "Someone's been watching supernatural documentaries." Smith joked, nudging Trott. "Ross. He's obsessed with them." Trott was actually telling the truth, Ross loved the supernatural. "That makes sense." Smith laughed. Meanwhile, Ross was just waking up. He felt his neck, and groaned. He heard laughing and chatting from the front room. Who was here? He walked out into the front room, and saw Smith. Why the fuck did Trott let him in? They didn't notice him at first, so he snuck up and screamed. Smith fell off the sofa in fear, and Trott just went still in shock. "FUCK!" Smith shouted. Ross laughed. "Fuck sake, Ross." Trott said, scowling. Ross smiled, baring his teeth. He didn't know they would've changed yet. "Whoa, wait." Smith said. "I'm hallucinating you having sharper teeth too. Tell me you see this Trott, I'm not crazy right?" Smith exasperated. Ross opened his mouth to speak, but Trott spoke before. "No, I don't see. You must be seeing things." Trott smiled at Smith. "Trott!" Ross said, giving him a stare. "Okay... I need to test something." Smith said, running to the window. "No. Smith, don't." Trott gasped. Smith ripped the blanket blocking the sunlight off the window, and Ross and Trott both screeched. "I fucking knew it." he said, putting the blanket back. He grabbed them both by their collars, and dragged them out to the mirror in the hallway. "Can't fucking see you. Vampires. FUCKING VAMPIRES!" he shouted. "S-Smith. Can we explain?" Trott said. "No. I'm leaving. Don't even think about trying to contact me." Smith said, running out the front door. "Wait! Smith!" Ross called after him, but to no avail. Trott shut the front door. 


	2. The Vampire Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith does a LOT of research on vampires, and decides to speed over to Trott and Ross. And the rest, you'll have to read for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but I'm hoping this story to be a short yet sweet one.

Ross started to cry. Trott patted his back, and led him to the sofa. "Ross. Ross. Listen, Smith just needs time to calm down." Trott said. "He's gonna hate me forever and I'm never gonna be able to get with him." Ross cried out. "Ross. I need a lie down. I gave too much of my blood to you." Trott moaned, feeling a little woozy. He sat down on the sofa with Ross. "Trott... I'm sorry, this was all a terrible idea." Ross sobbed. Trott couldn't control himself no more, and he passed out. "Trott?" Ross shook him, but to no avail. Ross sighed, and went over to the computer. He googled what moon cycle today was. "Oh, Trott chose a great day to turn me." Ross groaned. It was a full moon. He knew Trott always hunted on full moons. Ross wasn't fully turned yet, but he knew Trott would want him to come with. Ross decided to just nap on the sofa and wait for Trott to wake him up. Meanwhile, Smith was at home. He was desperately researching about vampires online. He found this one website, and he started to read aloud. "Vampires are the perfect romantic prowlers, and will not stop until they find love. The love they find can be human, though they will die a long time before the Vampire." Smith sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have judged them..." Smith bit his lip. He continued to research about them, and it became clear to him that tonight was a full moon. Vampires weren't that bad, after all! Except, tonight they'd be exceptionally active... "Fuck... Maybe I should give Ross a chance." Smith said, aloud. He walked into his kitchen, and looked outside as the sun was starting to make its way down... He had to get to Trott and Ross before the full moon did. He had 2 hours, maximum. He ran out to his car, and started the engine immediately. He doesn't realise he's going way over the speed limit, and attracts some police. "Shit..." he thought. Instead of pulling over, he quickly sped through traffic until he got to Trott and Ross' house. The police were still on him, but he didn't care. He ran inside, without knocking, and ran to the sofa without closing the door. The police ran in after him. "Sir, you were speeding down a Main Road. Put your hands behind your back and please give us your registration details." the policeman said. Ross slowly woke up. "Smith, why are you here? And why are there police here?" he mumbled. The noise of talking woke Trott up, who was still out if it completely. He hissed, and stood up slowly. He sped over to the policemen, and bit one. Sucking all the blood out of him, the policeman fainted. Trott couldn't afford to turn him, not that he wanted to. Trott looked over to Ross, then nodded to the other policeman. Ross grinned, baring his teeth. "Wait-" the policeman started, but it was too late. Ross latched onto him, and sucked all the blood out of him. Making him fall down on the floor. Ross closed the door before anyone got suspicious, and stood with Trott looking at Smith. "Why are you here?" Ross asked. "I wanted to come and say sorry..." Smith mumbled. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did." he sat down slowly on the sofa. Trott hissed. "Trott's completely out of it. He won't hurt you, but he's in hunting mode." Ross gulped. "Oh, perfect." Smith said. "Look, It'll be hard to adjust to but." Ross sat down with Smith. "You already know I love you, and you love me." Ross smiled. Smith couldn't help but smile back. "So, you weren't reacting to the sun earlier. But, you are now?" He asked. "Um, Trott turned me literally, like, two hours before you arrived." Ross laughed nervously. "Listen. I-I... I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I'm sorry for hurting you." Smith sniffled, and snuggled into Ross. "It's fine. It really is." Ross said, bringing Smith into a hug. Smith grinned. "I love you." Smith whispered. "I love you more." Ross whispered back. Trott groaned. Ross looked over to him, and he made a face. "Oh, is it Tross facial expression game time?" Smith joked. "Ross. Can we go hunt now? Please?" Trott was begging. Ross looked over to Smith. "You won't mind, will you?" Ross asked. "No, no. I'll stay here and wait." Smith smiled. "Okay then. Come on, Trott." Ross smiled, standing up. "We'll be an hour maximum." Trott called back. "Okay." Smith shouted. He heard the front door close, and he realised the policemen bodies were still on the floor. "Fuck, are they not bothered about that or what?" Smith thought. He decided to turn on the TV, and he scrolled through the channels. Nothing he liked was on, so he turned the TV off. He got out his phone, and went into his camera roll... He scrolled through some old pictures of the first days he had with Ross and Trott. They went segway riding, where Trott fell off. Smith had filmed it, too. He watched the film, and laughed. "Oh, Trott..." he sighed. He started to realise when Trott was turned, the pictures were gradually getting less Trott and more Ross. God, Smith even found a 'shrine' to Smornby. "Why did I screenshot this?" he said, aloud. "Meh." he shrugged. He went over to the computer, and decided to watch some YouTube for a while.

It had been 20 minutes for Ross and Trott, they had only sucked the blood of two people. "Fuck, I want more." Ross groaned. "Me too, Ross. Me too." Trott hissed, looking around. He may have turned Ross, but he was still thirsty. "How about we get a hostage we can drink from any time?" Ross suggested. "We'd have to be super casual about it." Trott replied, and he hissed. "This way." he continued. Trott made his way round the back of a building, and Ross followed. A group of five teenagers were hiding out. Trott and Ross hid. "Teenagers are delicious." Trott whispered into Ross' ear. "Don't kill them, quick drink from one of them. The others will probably have the decency to run away, if not. Get them too." he continued. Ross nodded. The next 30 seconds was a blur. Next thing Ross knew, he was standing with Trott and below him two unconscious teenagers, both with bite marks. "You sure you didn't convert any?" Trott asked. "Sure. I still have all my blood as far as I can tell." Ross smirked. Trott grinned. Back to Smith, he was finished watching YouTube. He looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. "I was only watching for 10 minutes?" Smith groaned. He slomped over to the sofa and sat down. He turned on the TV. "Welcome to the six o' clock news. Our top story tonight. Two teenage victims with bite marks on their arms and having half their blood sucked out of their bodies." the news reporter said. "Well the bloodbath just started." Smith laughed a little. Just as he said that, Ross and Trott stumbled inside. "Welcome back, teenage suckers." Smith joked. "Oh, shut it." Trott hissed. "I'm kidding. How did it go?" Smith asked. "Good for Ross' first." Trott smirked. Ross nodded. "Tell me all about it tonight." Smith winked, laying down on the sofa. "Someone's getting laid tonight." Trott called out. "Oh, fuck off Trott." Ross blushed. Trott laughed, and he ran upstairs. "If you're in the mood..." Smith smiled a little. "Heck, I am." Ross smirked. Smith sat up on the sofa, and asked Ross to come join him. Ross basically jumped on the sofa, and cuddled into Smith's side. "One rule for bed." Smith said. "And that is?" Ross smirked. "No biting." Smith poked Ross' nose. "Like I'd try and suck blood from your cock." Ross laughed. "I'm sure Smith has something else you can suck from his cock, though." Trott said, grabbing his coat. "Fuck off, Trott." Smith said. "Where you pissing off to, anyway?" he continued. "Night out, duh." Trott said. "Try not to get too carried away in the cock sucking business. And go easy on Ross, he's too precious." Trott smirked. "Trott. I've had some pretty fucking rough boyfriends." Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry for staying the heck out of your love life." Trott snapped. "Thanks." Ross replied, sarcastically smiling. "You were leaving?" Smith exclaimed, desperately wanting him to leave. "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you alone." Trott said, laughing. Trott left the house, and Ross brought Smith into a deep, deep kiss. But then the door burst open. Ross looked over. It was a group of men with hats, black cloaks and white shirts. 


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith confronts the weird men and manages to get them to leave quite easily, he and Ross then get 'in the mood'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in advance for the end of this chapter. :p

Smith was the first to stand up. "It's come to our attention that there are vampires living in this house?" one of the men said, closing the door. "Vampires? No such things." Smith said. "Oh, you are living with one yet you do not know it?" the men smirked. "Fuck off, I'm warning you." Smith was trying his best to protect Ross. "You can't just burst into someone's house like that." Smith gulped. "Oh, I see. The vampires have a human protector, hm?" one of the men said, snickering. "You could say that." Smith swallowed a lump in his throat. "We'll be watching." another said. "Oh, you won't want to watch. Cause Ross and I are gonna fuck." Smith said, hoping to scare them off. "Good luck with that, then." they said, in sync, and they walked out. Not before closing the door behind them. "Thanks for standing up for me..." Ross said, his voice shaky. Smith sat back down, and snuggled up to Ross. "Smith... Can I ask you a question?" Ross sniffled. "Go for it." Smith turned his head to face Ross. "Why do you love me?" he asked. "You're handsome, and just overall distracting. In a good way, though." Smith said, smiling at Ross. Before he knew it, Ross was kissing Smith on the lips. Smith licked Ross' bottom lip, asking for permission. Access was granted, and their tongues met and wrapped like a ribbon. Smith was desperately trying to avoid Ross' teeth, in case he got his tongue pierced accidentially. Ross pulled away first, and he looked into Smith's eyes. "Let's keep it safe for tonight..." Ross said, staring downward slightly. "Okay. That's fine." Smith said, giving Ross a peck on the cheek. Ross was the first to unbuckle his jeans and pull down his boxers. He smirked at Smith, and began to jerk off.

Smith wanted to blow him so bad, but he said not tonight... Smith decided to just pull down his own trousers and boxers, and jerk off with Ross. He looked at Ross, who was almost entranced by Smith's jerking cock. "Eyes on the prize, Ross, eyes on the prize." Smith whispered into Ross' ear. Ross moaned, and looked kind of sleepy. "Keep whispering to me, Alex..." Ross said, closing his eyes. Smith stopped jerking his own cock, and began to whisper dirty things into Ross' ear. These made Ross incredibly aroused, and he increased his pace. Smith stopped, but Ross kept his pace. "Ross..." Smith said, as he couldn't take his eyes off of Ross' nice, rock hard cock... It was almost entrancing. He couldn't take it anymore, and he took Ross in his mouth without asking. "Smith!" Ross started, but he didn't want to stop him. It felt too nice... it felt pleasurable, for once. To have Smith's lips on his cock made him hornier than ever. Ross played with Smith's hair, it was so soft. Ross pushed Smith's head so his cock deepthroated him, and Smith gagged a little. Ross was almost at his climax, and he stifled a moan. With one last lick of the slit, Ross came into Smith's mouth.

"Fuck, Smith." Ross said, as Smith licked all the excess from his cock. "No worries, mate. No worries." Smith smirked. "No, really. That was a good fucking blowjob." Ross said. "Why thank you." Smith snickered. Ross kissed him on the cheek. "Man, it feels weird having just given a vampire a blowjob. Like, a real life vampire." Smith laughed. "Yeah, it's weird." Ross smiled, baring his teeth. "There's no way you can convert me during sex, right?" Smith raised an eyebrow. "No way to. Only way I could accidentially convert you is if I accidentially bit you and replaced your blood with some of mine. Which is highly unlikely during sex." Ross said. "Okay." Smith smiled. "One rule. You can only convert me if I'm getting old. Like, if I'm still with you when I'm 35. You can convert me." he continued. "Deal." Ross said, kissing Smith's cheek again. "Alright, then." Smith smiled. "What do we do waiting for Trott to get home?" Ross shrugged. "Watch some TV? I don't know." he suggested. "Uh. I don't know either." Smith said, looking around the room slightly. "Hey, it's early but why don't we cuddle up in bed together?" he suggested. Ross nodded. "I'd like that." he smiled, and stood up. He put out his hand, and Smith took it. He helped him up. Ross led Smith to his room, and got into his pajamas. Smith simply just took off everything but his boxers, as he didn't bring any pajamas. He crawled into bed with Ross, who had already got in. "I love you." Ross said, cuddling into Smith. "Love you more." Smith said, ruffling Ross' hair. "No, I love you more." Ross replied. Oh, God. It's a love you more war. The war went on for about five minutes, and it ended with Smith saying "Love you more than the mass of the entire universe. No exceptions!". Ross did a cute 'aw' in defeat. "I win!" Smith said. "That only means you win more cuddle time." Ross smiled. "Yaay!" Smith called out, as Ross put his arm round him.

 

The next morning, Ross woke up with morning glory. "Of course I'd wake up with an erection when I sleep with Alex Smith." Ross thought. Smith was growling, tossing and turning in his sleep. "No, Ross..." he mumbled. Ross wondered what he was dreaming about. Ross could practically smell the fear... He had read online that vampires could read minds, but he doubted that highly. "NO!!!!" Smith shouted, sitting upright in bed. "Smith! Smith!" Ross said, calming him down. "Sorry... Bad dream." Smith sighed. "What about?" Ross asked. "There were these men with... torches and pitchforks... They were after you, I think." Smith sighed, and put his head in his hands. "It's normal for us to have bad dreams, Smith." Ross reassured him, smiling. "I can't help but feel like... it was a foreshadowing." Smith suddenly got a terrible headache, and he felt his forehead. He was boiling hot. He groaned. "I don't feel well, Ross..." he said, looking up at Ross. "Stay in bed today, then." Ross replied. "I'll get you some painkillers and a glass of water." Smith smiled at him. "Thanks." he muttered, before laying back into the pillows.

He looked into the corner of the room, and saw a bat flying around. It started to fly toward him, and he spazzed out and accidentially hit it into the wall. The bat seemed to morph back into its 'original' state. "Sorry, Trott." Smith gulped. "It's fine..." Trott said, rubbing the back of his head. "I turned into a bat last night after holding up a club and drinking a ton of blood to escape the police." he smirked. "Nice job." Smith said, slightly uncomfortable by it. Ross walked in with some paracetamol and a glass of water. "Oh, hi Trott." he said, smiling. "Morning." Trott said. "I'll leave you two to it." he continued, winking and walking out. Ross rolled his eyes, and sat on the foot of the bed. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. Smith sniffled, he was getting snotty. "Yeah." he said, smiling. Ross nodded, and climbed onto the matress. He put an arm round Smith, and simply laid with him. They talked every now and then, but apart from that they only just laid there. In silence. Enjoying the others' company.

After a while, Smith had drifted off to sleep. So, Ross decided to leave him. He walked out to Trott, who was watching TV. "Hey, Trott." Ross said, sitting down on the sofa with him. "Hey." Trott replied, not looking away from the TV. "...festival will still continue even though reports of 'real life vampires' have been surfacing. The festival will take place in Bristol and you can only come with a date! Romantic, hm?" the news reporter was saying. Trott and Ross laughed. "If only they knew." Trott said. "If only." Ross smirked. "Hey, we should go." Trott smirked. "Trott, I somehow know what you're thinking." Ross said. "What, that I want to hunt there?" Trott grinned mischeviously. "Yes, exactly that." Ross sighed. "Come on, it'll be fun." Trott said, shoving Ross. "I guess... as long as Smith and I can enjoy ourselves too." Ross said. Trott winked. "Oh, you'll get all the time you want to enjoy yourselves." he said. "Then I'm down for it." Ross said. "...entire club of young adults was attacked by a 'vampire'. A witness reports. Another witness states she saw the 'vampire' had light brown hair and brown eyes. This mystery 'vampire' has yet to be identified." the news reporter concluded. "You rock, Trott." Ross said. "You know it, sista." Trott said, stretching. "I have just farted, I'll let you know." he sighed. Ross slowly moved away. "It's gonna follow you." Trott said. "Fuck sake, Trott." Ross said, burying himself in pillows. Ross was heard coughing and spluttering inside the small pillow fort. "Told you it'd follow you." Trott said, still looking at TV. "I hate you, Trott." Ross rolled his eyes, and coughed again. Ross went to sit normally next to Trott again. "Oh, it's happened again Ross." Trott joked. "FUCK SAKE TROTT!" Ross shouted, piling a bunch of pillows on top of him. "I was joking, Ross." Trott laughed. "I'll get my revenge some day." Ross rolled his eyes again, and sat at the opposite side of the sofa. "Sure you will." Trott said, laughing. "Well, at least it's not as bad as Smith's." Ross said. "Why, how bad are his?" Trott asked. "Terrible. He always falls asleep first. And that's when it happens." Ross said. 

"Why on earth are we still talking about this?" Trott asked, biting at his nails. 

"I don't know." Ross said.

"Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far." Trott sung.

"Don't quote Taylor Smith for the upteenth time, please." Ross said.

"Taylor Smith?" Trott asked, laughing.

"It's been a joke between Kim and I for a while, actually." Ross said.

"Fuck, that's a good one." Trott said.

"What, the joke?" Ross said.

"Yeah, the joke." Trott rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Sorry, thought you farted again." Ross sighed, putting his attention to TV again.

"Fuck, Ross. I didn't eat that much last night. Christ." Trott snorted.

"I know, just fucking with you." Ross smirked.

"Go fuck with Smith, then." Trott said.

"No, he's ill." Ross said.

Trott turned to look at him. "Ross. I kinda have an important question." he gulped. "What is it?" Ross asked. "Well, Smith kind of lives here now." Trott said. "No, he's still got his own place." Ross said. Trott sighed. "This is his second home, then. Anyway, if he's gonna live with us. He has to get used to our routine." Trott continued. "And?" Ross asked. "We either trust him not to tell anyone or convert him." Trott said. "You are not converting him, neither am I. He won't tell anyone. He stood up for me when those guys came through the door demanding to know where vampires were." Ross said. Trott bit his lip, and then howled in pain. "You can't seductively bite your lip anymore. Aww, how will Trotty get all the ladies?" Ross joked. "Fuck off, Ross." Trott rolled his eyes. There was certainly a LOT of eye rolling today. Trott and Ross went back to watching some TV. Until they heard a call from the bedroom. It sounded like Smith. Trott and Ross immediately stood up, and ran upstairs.


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Trott attempt to get into where Smith is, but the nightmares are real and have locked them out. When it's all over, flashbacks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, I've been having a major case of writers' block the past 24 hours. Sorry. :c

They attempted to open the door where Smith was sleeping, but they couldn't. "Who fucking locked it??" Trott shouted. "I didn't!" Ross shouted back, attempting to bash into the door with his shoulder. Whoever locked it locked it well. Smith, meanwhile, was hallucinating. "Leave Ross and Trott alone, PLEASE!!" he called out, raising questions and alarm bells for the lads outside the door. "SMITH? SMITH. LET US IN." Trott shouted, clearly desperate to get in and sort this out. "Ross, you don't have to do this..." Smith cried out. "Do what, Smith? DO WHAT?" Ross called in. Smith shrieked, clearly in pain, and then it went silent... Ross barged into the door one more time, and he fell in. He got up quickly and went over to Smith's unconscious body. "Is he alive?" Trott asked. "Yes, he's alive. Still breathing." Ross sighed a breath of relief, along with Trott. "What do we do?" Trott asked. "We have to wake him up. He must've been having a bad dream or something." Ross gulped. "What if he thought the nightmares were real?" Trott suggested. "That's probably the cause of this, Trott. I know I'd fall unconscious if my nightmares came to life." Ross pointed at Smith. Trott sighed. "This one is up to you, Ross." he said. "Why me??" Ross asked. "Cause he's your boyfriend, and I'll just end up making him upset or mad." Trott said, walking out without a word more. Ross inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then attempted to shake Smith conscious again. "Smith? Smith??" Ross shook him, almost too violently. "Five more minutes, Rossy..." Smith mumbled, turning on his side. "No, Smith. Get up now." Ross shook him again. Smith jerked awake. "I'M AWAKE MUMMY." he shouted. "Oh, thank fuck." Ross said, falling forwards on top of Smith. "Ow. Get off me, Ross!" Smith exclaimed, pushing Ross on to the other side of the bed. "Sorry, Smith." Ross said, turning to his side to face him. "I had the most terrible dream..." Smith sighed. "We heard." Ross gulped. "Oh, shit. Did I sleep talk?" he asked. "Yeah... you scared us. The door was locked, too. We couldn't get in." Ross sniffled. "B-but I-I didn't lock the door..." Smith stuttered. Ross sighed. "Have you ever heard of nightmares that come to life and change your surroundings?" he asked. Smith shook his head. "It happened to me once... I was only 12." Ross exhaled, deeply. "Here's how it went..." he continued. I feel a flashback coming.

_"Night, mum." Ross smiled, as he was tucked into bed and kissed on his forehead. "Night, my angel." Ross' mum whispered, and left the room. Ross, still smiling, curled up with his blanket and shut his eyes. A few moments later, Ross started to dream about losing everyone he loved in a fire. He started to scream out words like 'NO!' and 'DON'T DO THIS TO ME!', which alerted his parents. Who couldn't get into his room, since the nightmare had locked the door. Ross remembers waking up and seeing a black, shadowy figure by the door. He only saw it for a split second, before his awake state made it disappear. The door burst open, and his mother and father hugged him. "What happened, Ross?" she asked. Ross couldn't speak. He was speechless._

"Fuck, that sounds horrible." Smith said, frowning. "Mum and dad thought I'd been possessed or something. They kept me home from school the next day... and they even called an exorcist in case. I didn't know what was going on, I panicked." Ross exasperated. "That is terrible." Smith said, hugging Ross tight. "I did some research into it when I was older, and... it happens to anyone destined to meet a supernatural creature." Ross said. "The dream predicted you'd meet Trott?" Smith asked. "No, Trott wasn't converted when we met. It was almost like a warning. I suspect your dream was the same." Ross swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at Smith seriously. "My dream was just... people with pitchforks and torches running after us..." Smith said. "It's a warning." Trott said, walking in. "I had one, too, when I was 16." he continued. "What was it like?" Ross asked. "Well..." Trott began.

_"Night, Chris." his father had said. "Night." Trott had replied, watching his dad leave the room. When he closed the door, Trott knew he had to sleep. But, his friend was still awake. And he wanted to text him. He was going to, but he fell asleep without even trying to. Like something, or someone, forced him to. He started to dream about some bonechilling stuff. He appeared to be on top of a building, with his family behind him. "Do it, Christopher." one of them was saying. "I'll make you proud." Trott had said, before jumping. The fall was long, and tedious, but when Trott finally hit the ground he was alive. Severely injured, but alive. His family began jumping after him, all hitting the ground too. People on the street seemed to be clapping. "Good show!" one of them had said. Trott had apparently been screaming 'FUCK! NO FUCK! NO, WHY AM I DOING THIS??' according to his parents. His door had, too, been locked for the duration of the nightmare._

"That's creepy shit." Ross said, feeling generally creeped out. "You don't say." Smith said, sniffling. "Look, I don't know what your dream is a warning to, Smith... but we should be careful, okay?" Trott said. Smith and Ross nodded, and all of a sudden Smith's headache was non existant. "Hey, my headache is gone..." he said. "Well, that's strange." Ross said, sighing ever so slightly. Trott rolled his eyes, and went back to the TV. Ross was about to follow him, but he turned to face Smith first. "Come." he said, outstretching his hand. Smith happily took the hand, and walked downstairs with him. They both plonked down on the sofa. "Ugh, Ross. Hate to say it, mate, but we got new neighbours." Trott growled. "Oh, that's perfect." Ross smirked mischeviously. Smith immediately knew what Ross was suggesting. "You evil bastard, you can't do that!" Smith said, slapping him on his upper arm. "Hey, hey. I'm pretty sure they're tasty." Trott said, smirking. Smith tutted, and turned his attention to TV. After a few moments of silence, the ice was broken by Ross shouting. "REVENGE!" Smith looked at him. "What on earth are you talking about?" he asked. Ross was casually flapping a pillow toward Trott. "Nothing, felt like saying that." Ross grinned. "Oh, Ross." Trott coughed. "GET THE FABREEZE." he shouted. Smith looked over. "What?" he asked. "ROSS FUCKING FARTED, HELP SEND THE ARMY." Trott was making a big deal over it. "Deal with it." Ross said, putting his arm round Smith and resting his head back. Smith couldn't help but laugh. "You two are so childish." he snorted. "It's not childish when the army is involved!!" Trott shouted, running out from the kitchen with a saucepan on his head. Smith and Ross looked over, and burst out laughing. "Trott, you look like a bloody idiot." Ross commented. "Love you too." he said, walking back into the kitchen to put the pan back. He walked back in to see Smith and Ross passionately kissing. He groaned, and sat back down. "If you don't stop kissing I'll fart on you both." he grumbled. "Trott, that's disgusting and unhygenic." Ross said. "You'd never." Smith said. "I would, Smith. But I won't right now." Trott grinned. "I'll sleep with one eye open tonight, then." Smith said, rolling his eyes again. "You won't need to if I'm there to protect you." Ross said, winking. "Stop it, you." Smith said, caressing his cheek. Trott groaned. Ross turned to look at him. "Just cause you can't get laid doesn't mean you can hate on people who can." he said, in a serious but joking way. "Sorry!!" Trott apologised, a bit too over the top. The trio spent the rest of their morning watching TV. Until they heard a knock at the door. Trott offered to go get it, and when he opened it. It was their neighbours...  
  



	5. When They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott meets the neighbours, who seem friendly enough. And then goes on to explain to Smith how he and Ross met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter. Wanted to get this out as I have a LOT of stuff to do today. Also sorry for the mistakes I made. It said chapter 5 was out but it was just a repeat. My bad xD (that's fixed btw)
> 
> ALSO:  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^_^ I would've done a halloween special but that'd fuck up my schedule. (I'm so nerdy I have schedules planned all the way until January ends...) Meep

"Oh, hi..." Trott gulped. "Hello!! I just thought I'd pop round to say hello!" the woman was rather jolly, and didn't seem to care about the state of the house. "Right." Trott said, grinning with his teeth exposed. The woman looked, but didn't seem to care. "Good day." he hissed, shutting the door. He walked back into the front room. "Ross, I have some good news and some bad news." he said. Ross looked over. "I'll have the good news first." he said. "The good news is, our neighbours look very tasty." Trott hissed. "And the bad news?" Ross asked. "She didn't seem to care when I bared my teeth." Trott frowned, sitting back down. "Aw, is Trotty sad because he can't be intimidating?" Ross smirked, and Trott slapped him. "Don't slap Ross." Smith frowned. "Smith, I know it's a joke. It happens often." Ross laughed, slapping Trott's arm. "You two are so childish." Smith rolled his eyes. "We've always been like that, I guess." Ross smiled. Trott nodded. "When did you exactly meet?" Smith asked. "Well..." Trott began, and cleared his throat.

_It was a cold, stormy day. The rain and wind was getting worse, so Ross decided to take shelter in the Community Centre. Most people seemed to be hanging out there for shelter, as the winds were too much for them. Ross wondered why the weather was so bad. Then again, it was England. It's bound to be bad. He wandered inside, putting his umbrella down. He recognised a few familliar faces, but most were complete strangers. He sat down on one of the sofas, with some strangers. "Big fucking storm, right?" someone said to him. Ross nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Sorry. How rude of me. I'm Chris." the guy smiled, and outstretched his hand. Ross took it, and shook it. "I'm Ross." he smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Ross." Chris grinned. At first, Ross thought he had feelings for the shorter man. But he realised later the feelings were simply just friendly gestures. Shortly after the storm had passed, Chris had offered for Ross to come to his place. Ross happily obliged, and the two walked together, constantly chatting. As they arrived at Chris' place, Ross noticed he was quite slobbish. The front room was a tip! Chris apologised for the mess, however, Ross was fine with it. The two quickly bonded. Whether they met in town, or at each others' places. They became close friends. However, one day, Ross had been notified he was being kicked out of his apartment. He just couldn't afford his rent, and he went to Chris to ask for advice. "You could move in with me? Just until you find another place, that is." Chris suggested, smiling wide. "You'd be able to put up with me?" Ross asked. "Come on, I've gotten used to you by now. The fact you stink up the place every time you come here has basically become a thing now." Chris laughed. Ross pouted, but laughed with him. "Well, I'd feel sorry for the people who would move into my apartment when I've left." he joked. Chris slapped him, and went to make some coffee. "Thanks, Chris." Ross called. "Please, call me Trott." he called back. Ross nodded, though Trott couldn't see him._

"And before I knew it. I was stuck with him." Trott ended. Ross slapped him. "I'm not that bad." he pouted. "I'm kidding, mate. I loved spending time with you, every day." Trott laughed. "So... you couldn't get a place of your own or something?" Smith asked. "You know the council, mate. In the middle of a housing crisis. All these immigrates taking all the jobs and housing." Ross sighed. "That's why a lot of people YouTube." Smith said. Trott nodded. "Heck, I'd love to try that one day." Ross grinned. "Maybe we can, Ross." Trott smirked, as turned on the TV. Smith groaned. "Do you guys do anything other than watch TV?" he asked. "Yes... sometimes." Trott said. Both weren't paying much attention to Ross, who was in his own world. He started feeling a little woozy, as he stared at the TV. "You're going to die, Ross." he got up, and approached the TV. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am your conscience... you're going to die, Ross Hornby. You'll burn up in a fury of flames in exactly two days." it said. Ross shook his head. "I'm immortal. You'll never see me die!" he shouted. "Ross? Ross??" Smith shook him out of his daydream. Ross was surprised to actually be standing in front of the TV. "Ross, mate. What was that?" Trott asked. Ross groaned. "Someone was speaking to me... said it was my conscience." he said, sitting back down on the sofa. "Ross, your nose is bleeding." Smith said, running to grab a tissue. "Wha-?!" Ross wiped his upper lip. It was true. He groaned, and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes, and he slowly drifted off to sleep... "Ross?" Smith shook him again. To no avail. "What do we do??" Trott was panicking. "Look, he's probably overworking himself. Being paranoid or something." Smith gulped. He, too, was worried.

 

It had been half an hour, and Smith suggested they took Ross to a hospital. Trott declined. "No. If we take him to hospital, they'll find out he's a vampire and they'll want to test on him or something." he said. Smith sighed. "Well, what can we do?" he asked, panicking still. "Sit here and brood." Trott groaned, sitting down. "You want to contemplate life NOW?" Smith shouted. "Why not??" Trott shouted back. "Ugh. You can do what you want, I'm going home. Tell Ross I'll call him." Smith snapped, grabbing his stuff and leaving. "Bye then." Trott rolled his eyes, and simply sat there. He looked at Ross, and began to wonder what sort of shit caused all this mess. He groaned, and leaned back. He eventually fell asleep, and as he did, Ross magically woke up. He groaned, then looked over to Trott. He wondered where Smith was, then heard shouting from outside. 


	6. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A load of supernatural stuff happens. Shocker????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: My counciller irl looks like Smith no joke omggg i freaked out 

Ross ran out the door, forgetting he would burn up in the late morning sun. He shrieked, and was then pushed inside by something, or someone. It was Smith. He slammed the door shut. Ross came to, and stood up. "Why were you shouting?? You scared me!" Ross sniffled. "Those vampire hunter people were here again. I don't think they're gone, either." Smith sighed. "They'll always be here, Smith." Trott woke up, which caused Ross to fall unconscious again. "Huh?" Smith looked down at Ross. "Ross??" he shook him. "Weird. Whenever I fall asleep he wakes up, and when I wake up he falls asleep." Trott stood up. "Which means one of you is always vunerable... great." Smith groaned. "Look, I'll go back to sleep. You deserve Ross more than me-" Trott began, but Smith shushed him. "Never say that. I love you both. Just Ross as a boyfriend, you as a friend." he said, picking Ross up. He put him down, carefully, on the sofa. "We need help, Trott." Smith said. "Call Kim and Hannah. They have an experience with this kind of shit." Trott sighed. "But... they'll find out-" Smith started, Trott shushed him. "There's no other way, Smith. If they find out, they find out." he said. Smith nodded slightly, and got his phone out. He called Kim first.

"I'M EATING NOODLES WHAT IS IT?" she shouted.

"Woah, okay. This is a hell of a lot more important than noodles." Smith replied.

"More important than noodles?? Okay, seriously. What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're in trouble, there's uh... vampire hunters. Who think we're vampires. We need help telling them to go away or something. We're at Trott and Ross' house." Smith said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, darn. Okay. I'll call Hannah and we'll be right over." Kim said, disengaging the call.

Smith sighed in relief. "Kim and Hannah are coming." he said. Trott nodded. They heard Ross' phone start to ring, Smith answered as Ross was asleep.

"Ross?? ROSS??" the voice on the other end seemed distressed.

"This is Ross' friend- boyfriend Alex. What's the problem?" Smith asked.

"We're trapped in the house, there's a fire!" the woman on the end of the line was crying her eyes out.

"Call 999??" Smith panicked.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Okay." the woman disengaged.

Smith seemed agitated, and sat down with Trott. "Who was that?" he asked. "Ross' mother... they were trapped in a fire." Smith sighed. "Wait. In a fire?" Trott asked. Smith nodded. "Wasn't that in a dream of his?" he questioned. Smith's eyes immediately widened. "Oh, fuck. The dream he had when he was 12!" Smith sniffled. "Sorry to be negative but... didn't they all die?" Trott had the sudden realisation. Smith put his head in his hands, and started to cry. "Please say this isn't real life!!" he babbled. Trott sighed, as Kim and Hannah burst through the front door. Hannah was wielding an axe, and Kim had a pocket knife. "Where are those bastards?" Hannah asked. Smith automatically got up and hugged the both of them. "Fucking supernatural dreams." he cried. "What?" Kim asked, confused. "The past few days have been weird." Smith sniffled. Hannah raised an eyebrow. Trott yawned, and suddenly fell asleep. Ross jerked awake. "That's weird..." Kim said, even more confused. Smith burst into tears again, and hugged Ross tight. "I'm so sorry." Ross raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" he laughed slightly. His phone began to ring. He grabbed it. "Oh, it's mum." he said, answering. Smith's eyes widened again. "Hey, mum." Ross seemed really happy. There was a moment of silence. "Sorry, what?" Smith saw Ross' smile turn upside down. "How can you be calling me if you're.. dead?" Ross sniffled. "Ross, Ross." Smith began. "Shut up, Smith! You aren't helping! If this is a prank, it's not funny!" Ross slammed his phone down, and ran upstairs. Kim and Hannah stood there awkwardly, and Smith put his head in his hands. "Smith, would you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?" Hannah said, sitting down with him. Kim crossed her arms. "Okay, okay. Trott and Ross are vampires." Smith confessed. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." Kim didn't want to believe. Smith opened up Trott's mouth, and pointed. "Sharp teeth." he said. Smith sat there with them explaining everything.

"Fuck. You've had a hectic day then." Kim said. "And now all this shit is happening, and I don't understand it." Smith sniffled. "So, did Ross' parents actually die?" Hannah asked. Smith nodded. "I think so..." he gulped. Ross ran downstairs again. "I'm so sick of everything. I lose my family and I'm turned into a vampire in the same fucking week!" Ross was hyperventilating. Smith stood up and went to try to calm him down. "Ross, everything is going to be okay." Smith patted his back, but Ross shoved him away. "There's nothing you can do for me, Smith! NOTHING!!" Ross shouted. "Ross, you need to calm down." Kim snapped. "I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Ross shouted, throwing a punch at the wall. "Ross, you need to go upstairs and calm down." Hannah snapped, beginning to lead him up. Ross exhaled sharply, and followed her up. Smith ran his hands through his hair in stress, and sighed. "It happens, Smith..." Kim said, hugging him. 


	7. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up from whatever it was he was in, and has a bit of fun with Smith. Trott joins them, no not in the sex department, for some fun. They play Monopoly, and it escalates from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally remembered I am so busy tomorrow, and won't find time to put this out. So I'm putting it out tonight so it won't go un-updated! Please enjoy.

Hannah left Ross to calm down, and ran back downstairs. Ross laid on his bed, balling his eyes out. He couldn't believe this had happened. What even had happened. He suddenly remembered... the dream! He began crying even harder. His door swung open, and there stood Smith. He had his fingers poised in a pinching position, as Ross looked at him. He didn't remember anything else, other than being pinched. He woke up in his bed, looking around frantically. Smith was asleep next to him, and his phone was vibrating with text messages. They were... from his dad? But, the house burnt down, right? Ross realised what must've happened. "Fuck bad dreams." he said, aloud. Smith woke up, and rubbed Ross' arm. "What's up, baby?" he asked. Ross sighed. "Terrible dream about my parents' house burning down..." he put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Smith sat up, and hugged Ross from behind. "Listen, let's do something else other than watch TV today. Let's do something special." Smith smirked. "Special?" He had clearly gotten Ross' interest. "Like play Monopoly with Trott?" Smith grinned. Ross groaned. "Oh, you've always liked Monopoly." he said. Smith nodded. "We'll wait for Trotty to wake up." he coughed a little, getting out of bed. "Smith, I don't think you realise how messed up I feel right now..." Ross rubbed at his forehead. "You have a headache?" Smith asked, cleaning up a corner of Ross' room. "No, just... The constant feel of uneasiness I'm experiencing right now. Having a dream about something so serious." Ross laid back again. "Explain everything." Smith said, going deadly serious and sitting next to Ross.

Ross explained everything, in major detail. Smith understood strangely well, which Ross was surprised at. "Didn't think you'd be up for listening to all that." he smirked. "It's sexy when you ramble." Smith whispered into Ross' ear, biting on his lobe ever so slightly. "It wasn't really rambling..." Ross swallowed the build-up of spit from his long explain session. Smith's heavy breathing in his ear was definitely activating Brain 2. And if you don't get that joke; what is wrong with you? Smith growled slightly. He was definitely in the mood right now, and Ross was beginning to feel it too. Surprisingly, Ross was the one to pull Smith into a heated kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it quickly turned into what a porn shoot would probably look like. Before they knew it, the clothes were in a pile at the other end of the room. Smith was laying down, expectantly. Waiting for Ross to figure out what it was he wanted him to do. When he finally took the fucking hint, Ross reached for his drawer. He pulled out a condom, leaving the lube. He wanted to be rough on Smith, but not too rough. He put the condom to one side, and began to rim Smith's hole. His spit could double as lube, right? He spat, and used his thumbs to spread it around. Occasionally, he stuck one of his thumbs further in... just to tease him. Smith moaned, expectantly waiting for Ross to ride him. When Ross had finished spreading, he slid on the condom. He grabbed Smith's torso, and then sat down on the bed. Smith knew what he had to do, and sat on top of Ross' latex covered penis. Ross simply did this as he was tired... and didn't want to put much effort into this. So, Smith was the one working for it. He bounced up and down, moaning sharply. Ross did put some effort in, occasionally thrusting a few times. "Someone's lazy today, then." Smith said, between moans. Ross nodded, as Smith turned his head back to kiss him. Ross groped Smith's chest, and felt around in pleasure. Smith, surprisingly, managed to jack off whilst still bouncing... how, though? Is totally beyond me!

Smith was surprised when he was the first to ejaculate. "Come on, Rossy. Aren't you gonna cum soon?" he asked, laughing. He turned around, to see Ross had fallen asleep. "Oh..." he stopped bouncing, and sat next to him. "Sleepy Rossy... doesn't work as well as Sleepy Smiffy, but oh well." he thought to himself. Ross' dick went limp as he drifted into an even deeper sleep. Smith took the responsibility to take the condom off of him, and put him back into bed. He put the condom in the bin, and put his underwear back on. He walked out, and downstairs. He was surprised to see Trott was already up. "Alright, early bird?" he called, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hi." Trott smiled, unknowing of what just happened upstairs. Smith grabbed an apple, and made his way to sit next to Trott. He saw Trott was, as usual, watching TV. He slumped down next to him, and stretched. "You didn't just pull a Trott move, did you?" Trott asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'a Trott move'?" Smith asked, confused. "I fuck around with Ross with it. Pretend to stretch, and just fart." Trott smirked. "No, I didn't just do that." Smith laughed, shoving Trott. "Good, cause I've heard stories from Ross." Trott said, focusing back on the TV. "What has he told you?" Smith asked, munching on his apple. Trott laughed. "You're a gassy sleeper, apparently." he smirked. "I am not!" Smith protested. "You are too." Ross rubbed his eyes. "No, I am not!!" Smith took a bite of his apple in anger. "Sure, you're asleep. How would you know?" Trott smirked. Smith went still and quiet for a second. "Good point..." he said, swallowing another piece of apple. Ross groaned. "I'm unsure what happened and what didn't happen, since I basically dreamed today..." he said, joining the other two on the sofa. "I'll tell you what did happen, Ross." Trott whispered, just loud enough for them both to hear. "You didn't get laid. That's what happened." he laughed twice as loud. "Actually, we had anal-" Ross stopped Smith from saying any more. "Oh, really? I didn't hear." Trott muttered. "You ruined it, Smith." Ross shoved him. "Oh, that's it now." Trott said. "Relationship over." he joked. "You wish!" Smith shoved at him. Trott laughed, slapping Smith on the arm. "I'll just leave if I'm going to be abused like this!" Smith was joking, but Trott took it seriously. "Fine by me." he said, stretching. Ross was quick to move. "Oh, fuck." Smith gagged, moving to where Ross was. "No, don't come near me!! It's gonna follow you, for fuck sake!!" Ross called, running into the kitchen. Trott, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off. "I'm gonna shower and then we can play Monopoly." Smith said, running upstairs. Ross waited a little while before coming to sit back down with Trott. "You've always done that stretch thing, you little shit." he smirked. "Well, you've known me so long that you've gotten used to my patterns." Trott laughed. "I haven't really got anything I do." Ross briefly glanced at the TV. "You pretend you're not doing anything, and casually flap a pillow toward me." Trott said, turning to Ross. "We're never going to grow up." Ross burst out laughing, and Trott joined in. "We're grown up enough, for God sakes." he said.

 

When Smith had showered, and everyone had clothed themselves. It was time to start Monopoly. Trott sucked at this game, but still enjoyed playing it. He especially liked when Smith got his inner marketer on, and tried to persuade a deal. Ross got out the board, and set everything up. "Who's gonna be the banker?" he asked. "I will." Smith said, taking the money. He sorted out everybody's starting money, and gave it to each of them. "More like wanker." Trott muttered. They all picked their tokens, which were the things they used to move around. Ross picked the top hat, Trott went for the car, and Smith went for the dog. The trio rolled a double dice each. Ross rolled a 9, Trott a 5 and Smith a 3. Ross went first, and rolled a 3. He had a mediocre knowledge of Monopoly, and knew that Old Kent Road and Whitechapel Road were the shit, basic ones. Smith even went as far as to rename Old Kent Road to Old Cunt Road. Despite how the game started, at around the twenty third turn Ross was running out of money. He owned two of the red properties, and was in first at the moment. Smith, however, owned all three yellow and even had three houses on each. If Ross landed on one, he was officially out of the game. Trott, on the other hand, owned Mayfair... which was undoubtedly the best property on the board. He was only four away from Park Lane and knew Smith would hate him if he got it. When it was finally Trott's roll, he put all his luck into it... he shook the dice around in his hand, and threw them out onto the board. He couldn't believe it! "Oh, I fucking hate you!" Smith shouted. Trott moved four spaces. "Yes, I'd like to buy Park Lane please, WANKER." he sarcastically smiled, as Smith handed him the deed to Park Lane. Trott paid $350 and was happy. It was Smith's go now, and he was rolling from the Vine Street orange property square. He put his luck into it, and rolled them both. He rolled an 11, which landed him on the... he couldn't fucking believe it. "Someone's going to jail!" Ross smirked, taking Smith's token and putting it into the little jail cell. Smith was done, and had a little salty moment. "This is bullshit. You've been reading up on this shit, haven't you?" he turned to Trott. "Nah, mate. Today just isn't your day." Trott grinned at him. Smith exhaled in rage, and watched Ross roll. He was moving from Fleet Street, which was a red property that he owned. He rolled a three, and after knowing where that lead he knew he was out. He landed on Smith's property, Leicester Square. It had three houses on it. Ross didn't even bother counting his money, and gave it all to Smith. "I'm out." he admitted. "Oooh, it's me versus Smith. This will be interesting." Trott smirked. Smith gave Trott a death stare, and Ross sat back in his chair. He knew this would be interesting.

He observed them playing for the next twenty minutes, which was overly boring. Smith had landed on Mayfair once, and had to pay rent, but didn't bankrupt him. After another half hour had gone by, Ross stared up at the clock. "Guys, can you just count your money to see how much you both have? And then whoever has the most wins??" he prodded. "I'm down with that." Trott sighed. He, too, was getting a little bored. "No, that's not how it works." Smith said. "Smith. You two have been playing for fifty minutes, and neither of you are bankrupt. Just count your money, see who has more." Ross sighed. Smith finally gave in, and the two began to count their money. "$871" Trott said, slamming the money back down on the board. Smith was still counting. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" he shouted. "How much?" Ross asked. "$870! $1 OFF ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?!!?" Smith was getting really salty now, and Trott was dancing on the table with success. "Aw, that was fun though." Ross smiled, trying to make the best out of this. Trott got down, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Ross kissed Smith's cheek. "Don't be such a sore loser." he jeered. "I'm not!" Smith was quick to answer, and crossed his arms. "Sure. It's hot when you get all salty like that, though." Ross confessed, pulling at Smith's cheek. "Never saw it as hot." Smith said, one side of his face forcing into a smile. "Well." Ross winked. "Now you know." he kissed him again. Smith winked back, and turned his head to face the kitchen. "Hey, Trott?" he called. "What?" Trott called back. "Sorry for being such an ass!" he called. "That's okay!" Trott laughed. Smith went back to being romantic with Ross, and put his arms around his waist. He slid them down, slowly, to squeeze Ross' firm asscheeks. They were about to kiss when they heard a loud sound. Smith looked at Trott. "What? It wasn't me." Trott said, carrying a tray of three coffees. Smith looked over to Ross, who was red with embarrassment. "It was Ross." Trott jeered. "Fuck off, Trott." Ross was trembling. "I squeezed your asscheeks... and you fart?" Smith seemed to be getting a humourous kick out of this. Ross nodded, slowly. "Oh, you are so legit." Smith rolled his eyes, and kissed Ross deeply on the lips. "Aw, young love." Trott joked. "You may be older than us, but only by... however long." Smith couldn't be bothered to do the math. The two went down to sit with Trott, and grabbed their coffee. "Now, who's up for that festival tonight?" Trott smirked. "Oh, I forgot about that!" Ross gasped. "You can only come with a date, and I want to hunt there on my own. Because one, I'm not getting a date any time soon. And two, I'm fucking thirsty goddamn it." Trott interjected. Smith smiled. "We'll go, won't we Ross?" he poked his nose. Ross nodded. "We'll be the cute distraction couple." he smirked at Trott. "Isn't that just adorable?" Trott giggled. Smith nodded, he was seriously looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is based off a usual family game of Monopoly in my household. 'Old Cunt Road' is my dad's joke. All credit to him. x'D
> 
> Another Note: Sorry for all the fart jokes. I paint Ross and Trott as two big kids in this, and I enjoy it. I'll do me, and yeah. xD


	8. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make it to the festival, but nothing goes to plan... as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-in-the-day release. I was struggling to figure out how I wanted this chapter to be structured. The FINAL chapter comes out next week. Be excited!... or not. Either way works.

The trio got into the car. Ross and Smith had dressed nice, and then there was Trott just... in the fanciest suit and cape. He had put green coloured contacts in his eyes, to make them green. So he wouldn't be rumbled if anybody from the club last night was there. Smith started the ignition, and drove out onto the almost dead road. Trott groaned. "You know where it is, right?" he asked. Smith nodded. "I'm sure. Ross can get the GPS out." he said, gesturing to the glovebox on the passenger side. Ross reached into it, and pulled out the SatNav GPS. He turned it on, and it began tracking the location. "That'll take ages, Smith!" Trott complained, leaning his head back. "Deal with it, Trouty." Smith grinned, turning the corner.

Smith pulled into a spare spot. It was hard to find, as they'd been driving around for five or so minutes. Trott automatically got out, and polished his teeth with a napkin he kept in his pocket. "Have a nice time, you two." Trott made a kissy face, and ran off. Ross flipped him the bird, and linked hands with Smith. The couple made their way into the crowds, not letting go of each other. Meanwhile, Trott goes off to find his first victim. He searches through the crowds, being shorter than most of the people here doesn't help. He can't stop thinking about why Ross dreamt everything he did. He doesn't wanna lose him, but he's afraid he's going to... Trott tried to stop worrying, in case he drew too much attention to himself. He continued walking deeper into the crowds, and got more and more paranoid as he did so. He finally got through the crowds and came to a more open space. He breathed a sigh of relief, but saw somebody he did NOT want to see. "Fuck..." he muttered, under his breath. It was the vampire hunter guy! He ducked into the crowd again, hoping he wasn't spotted.

 

Smith and Ross finally got out of the crowds. "Thank God." he sighed. Smith turned to kiss Ross, but ended up bumping into some random stranger. "Oh! Sorry! I thought my boyfriend was next to me." Smith laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "No worries, sir. Did you hear about the vampire at the bar last night?" the man said, biting his lip. "No, no. I didn't." Smith crossed his arms, trying his best to stay cool. "My only advice is stay safe, man." he said, laughing to himself. He turned back to what Smith only assumed was his wife. Smith sighed. "Where the fuck have you gone?" he thought. He looked over to the food stands, and frowned. "Of course you go and get candyfloss!" Smith shouted, running over to him. "Chill out, we can share." Ross smirked. "Alright then, babes." Smith said, taking a huge bite. "You bite well." Ross winked suggestively. "Oh, I'll show you later." Smith growled into Ross' ear, before biting his earlobe.

 

Trott entered a random tent, and saw someone alone with very tasty veins on their neck. "Hey, what are you doing in solitude, eh?" Trott asked. "Don't know, wanted to be away from the crowds." the man shrugged. "Well- Oh, my God! A bird!!" Trott shouted, pointing. The man quickly jerked his head to look, and Trott latched on to his neck. He screamed in pain, but Trott put his hand around his mouth. Somebody must've heard the scream, though. Trott stopped, and let his unconscious body lie there. He grabbed his napkin from his pocket, and wiped his teeth. He turned around, and saw a woman standing there in shock. "Whoa, wait-" Trott began, but the woman ran out. "Shit." he thought. He had to find the others now, so he ran out and ran to find them.

After a while of searching, and avoiding the hunters, he found them both. "Trott?" Smith asked. "Guys, guys. The hunters are here." Trott panted. "Oh, fuck." Ross hissed. "Can't you just bite them?!" Smith asked. "No, Smith. You realise they won't take kindly to that. I don't think anybody would!" Trott sighed. "Listen, I need to go piss. So, just fart around here for a while and don't get caught, okay?" Smith ran off. Trott put his head down, and stared at the floor. Ross embraced him, and Trott returned the love. (I promise this isn't me working a bit of Tross into a Smornby fanfiction. I promise!) Trott and Ross pull away from the hug. "I never knew you hugged so well." Trott swallowed a ball of spit. "You knew, you just forgot." Ross twisted his mouth into a smile. "You know how to make me happy." Trott smiled too. Ross nodded. "I've lived with you for ages now. It feels like I've known you my whole life." he sighed. "Fuck, how long does it take to piss." Trott complained. "I'm starting to get paranoid, is it just me?" Ross couldn't stand still. "Nope, not just you. I'm feeling it too." Trott exhaled, his breath becoming mist in the cold evening air.

 

"Finally, you son of a bitch." Smith muttered, walking toward the toilets. He sighed in relief, as he went into it. He thought he heard shuffling, but thought nothing of it. He pissed in the urinal, and then did his jeans back up. He walked back outside, but was pulled to the side. Last thing he remembered was having a cloth held to his mouth, and blacking out.

 

\---

 

"Alex? Alex? Are you awake yet, Alex?" a soft voice said. Smith moaned, opening his eyes. He was in a dark room with a single light. He looked over to his right, and saw a table of... tools? His head was pulled back to focus on whoever was talking to him, though. "Now, now Alex. You won't be seeing Ross or Chris for a long time." the voice chuckled. "What do you want? Who are you?" Smith asked, he tried to move his hands but they were restrained. "Now, now. This won't hurt a lot. It'll hurt a ton." Smith began panting in panic, and whoever this was with a handsaw in their hand. "No..." Smith shrieked, as the person began sawing into his leg. He screamed in pain, and screamed for the person to stop. "Oh, Alex. You're going to be doing this every day for the next year. I sure hope Ross will miss you." the person cackled, they clearly were insane. "No! You can't do this to me, this is illegal!!" Smith shouted. "Oh, Alex. I have all the rights to do this to you. Now, you will do as I say. For I am your master for the next year." the person smirked. Smith did nothing more, just cried... How will he get out of this? Would he even get out of this?

 

\---

 

"We haven't seen him for weeks." Ross sat there, crying his eyes out. "Alright, alright. I'm as worried as you are, Ross." Trott sniffled. "I feel like we didn't even spend any time together, and... he just disappears?!" Ross cried onto Trott's chest. "Ross. Smith will come back, okay? He wouldn't just leave without an explanation." Trott played with Ross' hair. "I hope so..." Ross' voice was muffled, and eventually he fell asleep on Trott's chest. Trott didn't want to move him, so he slept there that night... with Ross on his chest.


	9. When All Is Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finds his way home after a full year, and Ross and Trott have a... surprise for him. Not a good surprise, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched the update days. Jealousy will update tomorrow, but for now. Get ready to feel emotional, it's all happening now.

It had been a full year now, and Ross kept thinking Smith was alive. He sat with Trott. "I still think Smith is alive. It's been a full year." Ross sniffled. "Ross, he's probably out there somewhere. The police are still looking, okay?" They heard a knock on the door. "If that's Smith, let's prank him by saying we've forgotten him and we've hooked up." Trott smirked. "I'll get it." Ross quickly got up, hoping it was Smith. He was gonna go with the idea that he'd forgotten Smith and he and Trott had hooked up. He got up, and opened the door. "Hello?" he asked, looking at the taller man. "Ross! Oh my God, Ross." Smith hugged him tight. "Get off me! Who are you?!" Ross shoved him away. "Smith. Alex Smith. I'm alive!" Smith laughed slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know you." Ross looked confused. "Ross Hornby, how could not remember your boyfriend?!" Smith looked just as confused. "Boyfriend?" Trott came over, with crossed arms. "Sorry, but I don't remember dating you." Ross sighed. "Ross, we're technically still in a relationship!" Smith panted, hoping to get the point across. "Too late." Trott said, kissing Ross' neck. Smith looked at the both of them. "You... forget about me? And then you..." he looked like he was going to cry. "We didn't forget about you, we don't even know you!" Ross growled. Smith panicked, and got out his phone. He managed to find a picture that was still there. "Look!" he said, showing them both. Trott looked at it closer. "That's faked." he crossed his arms, refusing to believe it. Smith exhaled, trying to stay calm. "You know what? Why should I bother?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned around to leave. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ross smirked. "I sure am, sunshine." Trott, too, smirked. Smith turned around. "Oh, no you don't." he realised what they were implying. He turned around, and ran back to his car. He quickly started the ignition and drove off. Trott backed off, and pulled Ross inside. "I think we accidentially scared him off." he gritted his teeth. "Yeah, um. Should we call him and say it was a prank?" Ross felt terrible. Trott nodded, pulling out his phone. He called Smith.

"What do you want? I had to pull over! So you finally remember who I am? Can I have my boyfriend back now please?!"

Trott laughed. "Smith, mate. It was a prank. I'm not dating Ross, we're still best friends. Where the fuck were you this whole time?"

Smith exhaled angrily. "Nice job, you two! Okay, I'm coming back. I'll explain when I'm there." he ended the call.

"Okay, he'll be here soon." Trott grinned. Ross ran into the kitchen, making a batch of Smith's favourite coffee.

 

They had been waiting for half an hour now, no sign of Smith. All of a sudden, there was knock on the door. Ross ran to get it. "You know you can just walk in!-" he stopped when he saw it wasn't Smith. "Ross Hornby?" the woman asked. Ross nodded slowly. "Alex sent me. He's in hospital." These words echoed through Ross' brain... "He's... in hospital?" he repeated, looking incredibly guilty. The woman nodded. "I'm sorry." she said. Trott came out too. "He's in hospital? Can we go and see him?!" Trott asked, rather quickly. "I'm afraid he's in a critical condition and can hardly be seen in a state like that." the woman bowed her head. "Is he going to die??" Ross panicked, and began hyperventilating. "He could very well if he doesn't have emergancy surgery, which I think is happening now." the woman sighed. "Okay. Come on, Ross. We can visit in the morning. For now we stay positive." Trott smiled, leading Ross back inside and shutting the door.

 

The two waited and waited for the call to say they could come in, but no call came in. Trott had told Ross they'd also call if Smith hadn't made it, but he was sure he had. The phone rang the next day, Trott scrambled to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked, anxious to see who it was. "Hello, is this Chris Trott speaking?" Trott scrambled to find the right words. "Um, yeah. It's Chris Trott. What is it?" he asked. "The goahead to come and see Alex Smith has been approved, he will have to stay in hospital for a day or two." Trott breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, we'll be right in!" These words made Ross' face shine with hope. Trott put the phone down. "Smith's okay!" he chanted. "Oh, thank fuck." Ross panted. They immediately ran outside, and got into Ross' car. Ross started the ignition, and they sped off into the road. Ross was eager to get to the hospital, but he stuck to the speed limit.

When they had gotten to the hospital, they parked up and ran inside. "Here to see Alex Smith." Ross was out of breath by the time they had gotten to the reception. "Floor 7, Ward 78." the receptionist smiled. Trott and Ross ran to the elevator, and got inside. Trott pressed Floor 7, and the doors closed. "Do you think we should ask for help finding Ward 78?" Ross asked. "Nah. I'm sure we'll be fine." Trott smirked. Ross nodded, and the doors opened. They spent about four minutes trying to find the right Ward, and they finally did. They saw a bed with curtains around it. They slowly walked toward it, and Ross opened them slightly. "He's asleep." Ross whispered, and the two walked in. Trott sat down, and Ross hovered over Smith.

After about twenty or so minutes, Smith began to wake up. He smiled when he saw the two friends conversing on the chairs. He coughed, alerting them both. "Smith!!" Ross began crying with joy. "I'm alive!" Smith's voice was raspy, but full of hope. The three began chatting about what had happened in the past year, but Smith didn't want to talk about what had happened to him... at least not here. Having being tortured for a full year, you wouldn't want to share it in a public place.

"He should be here." someone muttered. "What's his name again?" the other whispered. "Chris. Chris Trott. Goes by the persona of Trott." he grinned. The other nodded. "I'll go fetch him."

"Chris Trott?" the guy was dressed a nurse. "Yes?" Trott asked. "May I talk to you for a moment? It's rather important and may take a while." he said, smiling sickly. Trott looked at Smith, then to Ross. Smith looked closely. "Wait, Trott. Don't go." he said. "Why?" Trott had already got his coat on. "I recognise him. I don't think you should go with him." Smith tried his best to sit up. "What do you mean?" Ross asked, looking at all three of them. "I remember somehow seeing his face in that dream I had." Smith swallowed a ball of spit. "Come on, Smith. It's just a coincidence." Trott laughed. "Yeah, I'll see you later bro." Ross smiled. "No, Trott-" Smith began. "This is not your concern, Alex. Now, let's go." the guy smiled. Trott nodded. "Bye! See you later." he waved, following the guy. "Ross. I hate to say this, but I think Trott's got himself into something horrible. Why do you think I was missing for a whole fucking year? Because people like that who just take you." Smith began to cry. "Hey, hey. Trott's stronger than you think. He'll find a way out if it is what you think. I still don't get how your dream fits into this, though. Pitchforks and torches sounds very medieval." Ross sighed. "Ross, I'm so sorry." This was the last thing Smith said that day. He refused to make conversation with anybody else, even the hospital staff.

 

A year later, there had been no sign of Trott since the hospital visit. Smith had moved in full time with Ross, and they spent every day of every week of every month searching... nothing. They hoped Trott would come back a year later, like Smith did... but nothing. He never came back. It has been twenty years now, and Ross stuck to the promise. He turned Smith into a vampire. They had gotten married, and they had a child... a child. Ross always says Trott would love him. They named him Joe. Joe Smith. Their child grew up to be just as successful as they wanted him to be. They never saw Chris Trott again... and that is the end of this story.


End file.
